


The Bootiful

by OldCp



Category: OldCp
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldCp/pseuds/OldCp





	

 Tent was gazing at himself in the mirror, admiring himself as he flexed his imaginary muscles, when suddenly Lexrocks burst into the room wearing nothing but a silk scarf.

"WE ARE SO DONE" Lex screamed snapping his fingers before making a dramatic exit by jumping out the window.

Tent stared at the window for a minute and shrugged before he went back to flexing in the mirror. Pickle saucily walked into the room and started screaming because he got a nose bleed when he realized Tent was naked. Tent spun around to face Pickle, but in doing so he accidentally slapped Pickle in the face with his dick, causing Pickle to go flying out the window. Luckily for Pickle, he landed on top of Lex whose giant booty greatly cushioned the 70 story fall. Jumping into action, Tent quickly threw on his flip flops and a G string before twirling down his extra long stripper pole to the lobby of his apartment building, pausing briefly for Rocket to put a crumpled 20 into his waist band.

Running outside in his Gucci Flip flops, Tent came the horrible realization that Pickle was stuck in the deep dark crevices of Lex's booty. To rescue him would be a dangerous journey the likes of which the world has never seen. But Tent was determined, and quickly went on Discord to see who was online. Since it was 4:20 am and everyone was either sleeping or smoking weed, his options were slim. He managed to round up Iceicebaby, Gamer, Bakon, Hashir, and Jesse. 

With his squad assembled, they began the perilous journey into Lex's ass. Single file they made their way deeper into the abyss, when suddenly they heard a noise, spinning around they were confronted with a high pitched voice yelling "FAKE!" a rabid 2Kinfinity emerged from the shadows. Having a flashback, Tent remembered all the times 2Kinifity bullied him, and in a fit of suppressed rage, Tent began roasting him until nothing was left but a pile of ass flakes. Shook, the squad continued on before they realized that Bakon was missing. Not really caring, and too lazy to look for him the group continued on. After many hours, they finally came across Pickle, who was stuck between two fat folds. It took the combined strength of Gamer, Hashir, Tent, Iceicebaby, and Jesse to pull Pickle free.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Pickle whined, his nose bleed starting again when he saw Tent's fluorescent green G-string

"Because you were ASS-king for it!" Iceicebaby yelled, before Gamer shot her for making such a bad pun

It was well after noon when they emerged from Lex's ass, and as soon as they did Lex farted and shot off into the sky never to be seen again. Gamer and Jesse went off in search of G Strings after realizing how fabulous Tent looked in his, and were hit by a boat. Hashir was then kidnapped by a pedophilic old man and sold to a lonely person in Venezuela. As for Tent and Pickle, they lived happily ever after butt fucking to the song Sweatshirt.


End file.
